It is generally known to provide tackified gloves for applications where improved gripping security is important, e.g. golf, racquetball, tennis, squash, soccer, football, baseball, etc.
In order to accomplish this, various coatings such as polyurethanes and latices have been employed. Moreover, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 40 197, it was suggested to coat a sticky material onto the surface of the glove, preferably, by the use of an adhesive spray.
However, none of these known approaches are entirely satisfactory. Urethanes and latices lack the requisite tack or coefficient of friction and do not possess the "feel" of leather. Moreover, adhesive coatings of the spray-on type tend to lack permanence and also deteriorate the leather.
Still further, in Applicant's copending application, Ser. No. 443,655, filed Nov. 22, 1982, now abandoned, various hydrocarbon resin-impregnated tackified coatings are described.
In the Applicant's previous approach to tackifying leather, both sides of the leather were tackified. In a glove, this is disadvantageous because of the discomfort in having a tacky inner surface in contact with the hand of the wearer.
While the above-described German reference does not have this problem because the tackified coating is sprayed on the surface of the leather, it also does not have the desired permanence that is imparted to the glove when it is tackified by impregnation in a solution of a tackifying resin.